From the City of Crazy Hockey Fans, with Love
by CrazySauce202
Summary: Shira's opened yet another school for talented girls, this time in the middle of Vancouver, Canada, and exclusively for those with artistic talents. Will you apply, or is the chill too much for you? Rated for possible language in future chapters, along with possible drug use. Possible, not definite. STILL NEED CHARACTER. I'M BEGGING, YOU GUYS.


Brooklynn Jones was bored. No, not just bored. That would be the understatement of the century. With detention on the last day of school, who wouldn't be? Her friends were all at Taco Bell, having a good time and acting like idiots as they usually did, and she was stuck in a small room with no air conditioning. She turned her attention to the flyers littering the room's bulletin board as she often did when bored. Some screamed at her to join the summer reading club, while others demanded she do the foreign exchange thing next year.

Oh, she would absolutely love to. However, with the crappy economy, she'd be stuck in this very same room in exactly 3 months because of something or other. Beneath an advertisement for the school store, something sparkly caught the light. Brooke, ever the curious girl, rose and lifted the ad to see what lay beneath it.

Covered in sparkles and written in fancy scripture was a, dare she call it interesting, flyer that read the following.

**Want to become an Alpha and succeed in life? Want to nurture your talents in a competitive environment? Fill out this form and you could find yourself at Shira Brazille's new school for the artistically talented in Vancouver!**

**All that is required of you is talent, determination, and being a teenage girl.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Best Subjects in School:**

**Talent(s):**

**Your Hometown:**

**Social Standing, both Class-wise (upper class, lower class, middle class, etc.) and With Your Peers:**

**Your Outfit Right Now:**

**Background:**

**Your Typical Weekend:**

**The Contents of Your Purse:**

**Five Words to Describe Your Life:**

**Five Words Your Friends Would Use to Describe You:**

**Favourite Cosmetics and Body Line:**

**Are You Hot or Cool?:**

**A Rebel or an Angel?:**

**Any Obsessions?:**

**Favourite TV Shows, Books, Movies, Artists, etc.:**

**Your Definition of the Perfect Art School:**

**Any Special Conditions?:**

**What Makes You Special?:**

**...**

**How You React To…**

**Being Complimented:**

**Being Insulted:**

**Being Criticized:**

**Being Corrected:**

**Nice People:**

**Mean People:**

**Helpful yet Annoying People:**

**Being Outside your Comfort Zone:**

**Conflict:**

**...**

**About Your Classes…**

**Majoring In:**

**Any Minor Classes:**

**Extracurricular Activities (1):**

**Academic Classes (2):**

**...**

**Coke or Pepsi…**

**Heels or Chucks?:**

**Soccer or Ballet?:**

**Pop or Punk?:**

**European Getaway or Camping?:**

**Hunger Games or Twilight?:**

**Blue or Pink?:**

**One Direction or The Wanted?:**

**Throw the Party or Be Invited?:**

**Get In Trouble for Something You Didn't Do or Have Your Best Friend Blamed for Something You Did?:**

****Canadians and/or Hockey Fans Only** Canucks, Leafs, Oilers, or Canadiens? (If you pick Leafs you're a bad person):**

**...**

**Your Ideal…**

**Guy:**

**Roommate:**

**...**

**Five Random Facts About You:**

**Anything I missed? Though I Highly Doubt It?**

**(1) Well this _is _a school you're applying for. Extracurricular Activities include sports teams, book clubs, pretty much anything you can find at a normal school.**

**(2) You have to pick five, and a backup in case one of those classes is full. Your options are:**

**-World History**

**-Maths**

**-PE**

**-Social Studies (no, it's not the same as History -_-)**

**-French**

**-Spanish**

**-Cantonese**

**-English**

**-Biology**

**-Chemistry**

**If you don't receive a letter of acceptance within two months of your application, you're not Alpha material.**

Well, it wasn't exactly a school year in Paris, but Brooke _had _been wanting to get out of here for a while now…

* * *

**So… hi. Just wanted to lay down the law here; Mary-Sues will be ignored, as will any applications sent via review. It's not that I have some pointless hate for people who send their charas in by review, it's just that it's against FFN rules and the FF people have been deleting stories more frequently as of late. I'm just tying to be on the safe side. So please PM me your character, or if you don't have an account you can email it to me at /fudgiegrl at live dot ca/**

**And that's about it. I look forward to what I'm sure are gonna be awesome characters!**


End file.
